The Abomination King
by Evinco
Summary: An evil King how rapes and enslaves his people for his lustful pleasures. He uses an unknown power to change men to women and kills families once a week on average to keep people from challenging his rule. He is brutal and very sadistic. This is a challenge to anyone who want to make a story about him and the lives of these people. Warning: Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, gore, and torture.


**The Abomination King**

Son, I want to tell you about the history of this people and the plague that it faced. For the King enslaved the whole land with the blood of the neighboring lands and raped … and killed men, women, and children.

He did it with a power that was never seen before. People whispers that he used magic to enslave them, but I don't … know. I just know that he made law that every man, woman, and child kill people from the neighboring lands. Most children didn't have to go to war to kill a person; the fathers normally captured a little child to protect them from 'accidently' getting killed by them. The King was … was _monstrous_, for he made law that every child make their first kill with their teeth and rip the heart out without any tools… and eat it or be eaten.

How can anyone do that to a child?

The Men and Women were not so lucky. They went to war and had to find people to kill, all because of that thing … the King.

… Son … The King knows if you killed a person or not because of his power or what he is. For like all men, he has a sexual nature, but that is where the similarities end. This monster can sense the evil in people's hearts by being around them and wants nothing other than the corruption of the people around him. Anyone still innocent or rebellious is brought to him by guards or himself and dragged to his bed chambers and … raped without regard to gender and killed at his leisure.

The women had it luck, since the King normally over powers women with ease and just … had their innocent taken from them and an abomination growing inside them. The gift of a painful death was their release as the growth ate them inside out. No, the men had it the worst.

The King has an ugly sense of humor. It shoves its horrid thing into the guy's pelvis by first pressing the man's God-given gift into his pelvis and putting his in and spreading his disease like a virus. The magic slowly changes every male body part from the inside out and the man is made to feel every painful change with blackout or even dying. There have been songs still sung today of the horrifying process of how it happens.1 It basically changes the man into a female in a painful and makes a man feel shame when he like it, which means he changes the very brain chemistry and attacks the pleasure centers of the brain.

When the man is fully transformed, he mocks the man and sends him to do the same manual labor he did as a man and has the guards mock him each day as he notices that he can't provide for his family. Plus, his family life started to fall apart throughout the whole time he returns home after the change. With the guards mocking him, his wife looking away from him, and his co-workers made to spit at him as he works shirtless, he broke down and tried to end himself. He failed in that as well because of the servants of the King, for they grabbed the weapon from his hand and punched him in the stomach as they mock him some more from the shadows.

He and those like him pleads with the King to supports their family and the King puts a Royal Guard to the task of each family of the once men, but he and those like him are sent to be a slaves' whore the rest of their days and their families become subject to the Royal Guard's rule. Many people say that the wives where beaten and raped as their children watched and many also burn incense for the children who fought against those Guards.

It was worse or better, how you look at it, for those who tried to escape and abandon their family after those of have turned. Their families were brutally murdered across the town they lived and the person who tried to escape is made into the King's personal collection of whores/slave to dance and serve food made from their families' remains.

It wasn't until a foreigner from a land unknown came and talked to the people and saw the grief and fear in each of their eye's.

Son, do you not find it somewhat humorous that even grown men still cower at the hint of the King as if he is going to rise from his grave and kill us all like superstitious- as I was saying.

The foreigner felt righteously enrage by the crimes the King did to his people and worse crimes against the foreign lands. All thought that the gods have abandoned us until that day of great destruction when thousands of bodies of the King's soldiers and buildings lay on the ground behind this one man. Those who had seen the battle at the castle thought they saw gods facing off against one another as the Abomination King was destroyed.

Many people tell the battle of the Abomination King, bigger and grander stories each time they tell the story and sing the songs of his death. However, the Abomination King prophesied that one day he will seek vengeances upon the one who killed him and rule his land again.

Son, do not let that evil's words come true and do not let history repeat itself for the good of this people.

May God be with you?

**The Cries of the Public**

Oh, oh, oh

Oh why, oh why have the gods have forsaken me

For the King has stolen all I have

With the stick of damnation

I feel it as it enters me

Oh why, oh why have the gods have forsaken me

It starts where I had my Jewels, then it spreads through the hole

The butt become swollen, but all the pain is where my stick should be

The stomach becomes less hairy, but feels something moving inside

The pain is beyond imagining, but this feels so good

What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? I can't feel Adam's apple

I feel weak, by the gods, I feel weak

Has the King stole something from me

What is going on, how is my chest feeling tight against his?

His lips feel strong against mine, my butt feels tight, my chest feels, and I can't feel my stick

Oh, what has he done to me?

Abomination King, what has he stolen from me?

1


End file.
